Drabbles
by salllzy
Summary: this a never ending drabble collection, some may get turned into stories, some may not if you want one just ask. If you want to adopt a drabble and make it your own story then by all means go ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- i don't own harry potter nor do i own Vampire diaries, i don't make money off these stories either.**

**Authors note- give me a prompt, a word, or even a song. I will see what i can write for you.**

**Prompt- Stand by me by Ben E King**

* * *

He had always been there, no matter how hard he had tried to push the other away he had always been there. The harder he pushed the harder the other broke through his walls and seen him, the more he struggled the more he could lean on someone.

Someone who would stand by him.

Through thick and thin, In life and death.

He may not of lived a thousand years like he had but he wouldn't have it any other way.

After all there was no Klaus without Harry and no Harry without Klaus, Harry was the one person that Klaus could trust and not fear that he would one day find the other stood over him with a dagger.

Even when his family turned their backs on him he could always go to Harry no matter what, and when the 'scooby gang' tried to kill him, Harry came in like an avenging angel. Everyone soon learned why he was the most powerful wand wielder since Merlin, and when Klaus left for New Orleans?

Harry went with him.

After all you couldn't have one without the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt- Swing Low Sweet Chariot**

* * *

They fought, more than they should be. Ever since Elijah came to this small dreary town and found the doppelganger he had changed, it Reminded Harry that he was still in love with Tatia and Katerina who now went by Katherine.

Harry had tried to make Elijah see that Elena was using him, using the Salvatores, using both Klaus and Elijah. But none of them would have it, they had lived longer and as such had more experience or so they claimed.

But Harry could see every time Elena looked at him she would smile that small smug smile, her eyes were practically gleaming with wickedness, he could see behind that fake smile and big doe eyes what she really was.

It wasn't until she had staked him through the heart that they realised he had been right all along, but it had been too late. Elijah felt tears gather in his eyes as he heard Harry whisper to him on the breeze

"Swing low, Sweet Chariot coming forth to carry me home."

Elijah felt a tear fall down his cheek it had been their wedding song.


	3. Chapter 3

**Request- Katherine and Elijah Pure Hate turned True love, by chhavi.**

**Here you go hun.**

* * *

She watched with wide eyes as her body was bound, she watched as the witch cast her spell. She could feel it taking over her turning her love for Elijah into pure hate, her thoughts began to warp and twist as the spell worked its magic, she didn't have time to warn anyone.

She wished she had more time, time to tell Elijah how she really felt about him, how much she loved him. It wasn't Klaus it was never his brother but him. The sweet and caring vampire, the vampire that had showed her the world.

But she couldn't and she spent the next 500 years running away from him and his family. It wasn't until a small British teen came to Mystic falls looking for Katherine did anyone worry, the teen didn't say why e wanted Katherine nor did he say his name.

It hadn't been until they stumbled upon a ritual in the middle of the forest did anyone realise that something had been wrong with her, they watched as the unnamed British teen with the green eyes chanted and slit his own wrists before allowing Katherine to drink from him.

A blinding white light surrounded them, then a soft voice spoke up

"Great Grandma? Are you okay?"

Katherine threw her head back and laughed a truly joyous sound

"yes Harry, i am fine."

Harry and Katherine were alike in so many ways, after all they would do anything for family. Harry smiled at his Grandma and said

"Go to him."

Katherine kissed him on the head and ran towards the Mikealson home, but when she couldn't find Elijah she felt despair. Had he left?

She truly hoped not after all she loved him, strong warm arms wrapped around her waist as a deep voice rumbled in her ear

"I love you Katerina."

turning around she smiled and whispered

"I love you Elijah."

They never noticed the young British teen stood a few feet away smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt- Cats**

* * *

People say that animals are the best judges of characters, and in some ways the are right. Dog are loyal to a fault, a fault that many people take advantage of. Cats would only take so much before they would either piss off and never come back or turn violent.

But then again any animal can turn violent.

But the way that you raise a animal shows a lot, treat it right you have a best friend for life.

Something that Damon Salvatore doubted, his brother had found a wounded kitten in the forest. It was clearly the runt of the litter, which might of been why it had been left in the forest to die. But Stefan been the Saint that he was had to go and save it, which lead to Damon been followed around by the strange kitten.

It followed him nearly everywhere, to the kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, bedroom even his study. But Damon couldn't doubt the calming effect that the cute ball of fur had on him, it also helped that he could talk to him and not worry about having his secrets been spilled all over the town. So when Damon climbed into bed he watched as the small kitten attempted to jump up on the bed and get settled down for the night. Damon snickered as the kitten kept falling down, he watched as it walked to the edge of the bed and gave a pitiful

"Meow."

Feeling sorry for the ball of fur he picked him up and placed him on his chest, he fell asleep to the sounds of deep purring.

For such a small guy he sure could make a lot of noise.

When Damon woke next there was a strange weight on his chest, opening his eyes he came face to face with a beautiful young man. Snow white skin, full blood red lips. A small button nose, but what stopped him was the set of cat ears on top of his head he watched as eyelids fluttered and opened to reveal the most gorgeous green eyes that he had ever seen.

He watched as the young,man blinked several times before giving a surprised squeak

"I turned back!"

Damon blinked at the man, turned back?

Then he really looked at the man, he looked nearly exactly like the small kitten, a deep growl made its way from his throat

"Who are you?"

Just as he was about to reply the sun began to rise and Damon watched as the man began to turn back into a cat, well atleast he had an answer to one question.

Now if he could get the little gems name he would be set.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note- if anyone wants to adopt a drabble and turn it into a story go right ahead.**

**Prompt- Adoption**

* * *

He heard it the sound of a child crying, at first he didn't pay it any attention. But even he wasn't heartless, following the noise he came to a house number 4. That is when he smelt it the smell of blood, thick rich and very powerful. Whomever behind there would work for him!

No matter the cost.

So it came as a surprise when he broke down the door and found a child in a cupboard under the stairs, his blood boiled and he wanted to kill everyone who had dared to harm such an innocent life. After all all children are innocent until they grow up.

He watched as the small child tried to stay awake but to no avail, he ran a hand through the childs hair and growled. His hair was matted with blood, he could feel the dry flakes of blood in between his fingers. With more care than he thought he had he carried the small child out of the house and to his own.

Cautious green eyes looked around the room, he had no idea where he was or who he was with. All he knew was a strange man came in and made the hurt go away. Freak looked around he wanted to thank the strange man but he couldn't see him.

Klaus was looking down at a list of all the injuries that the little one had sustained, broken arms, fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder. The list was nearly endless, but now he was safe or as safe as he could be in a house with a vampire. He knew the moment the little one had woken up the heartbeat had changed for the steady

'thump-thump-thump'

to a more drastic

'ba-dum-ba-dum'

Letting him know that the little one was beginning to get worried, standing up he looked at all the paperwork he needed to do. The list of injuries, and decided to do it all later. He had more important things to do at the moment, he slowly walked to the bedroom and made sure that the little one could hear his footsteps, he didn't want to scare him so soon.

Freak watched as someone opened the door, he was shocked to see a man older than himself yet much younger than his uncle had been, he watched with weary eyes as the man sat down on the chair next to him and spoke

"Hello."

Freak was shocked no one ever spoke to him, no one even knew he existed.

Shock, fear and confusion, the three main emotions floating around on the little one's face just what had happened to him? When those green eyes looked at him Klaus had the feeling that the small child was looking directly through him, seeing all he hid away from the world. He carefully watched as the small child blinked a few times, Klaus smiled and knew that it showed off his dimples as he asked

"I am Klaus and you are?"

Freak blinked he was talking to him? He looked around the room there was no one else there so it must be him!

"Freak."

Uncontrollable rage burned through his veins, anger caused his vision to go red. He could feel the veins under his eyes pulsating, and his fangs threatening to break free from his gums. Even without his werewolf side he was still deadly. Klaus locked eyes with the child and forced his rage down as he questioned

"That's not your name, what did your parents call you?"

Freak blinked several more times, and looked at Klaus. Parents what were those? Were the like his relatives? Did they call him something? Give him a name? He blinked and looked at Klaus before saying again

"Freak."

Whatever control he had over his rage and anger was gone, his fangs broke free from his gums. The veins under his eyes began to pulse with life and he was suddenly feeling very, very thirsty he felt like hunting.

Freak titled his head to his side, he had read about them vampyrs, or something similar. Did that mean the nice man that had saved him wanted to eat him?

"You eat Freak?"

That snapped Klaus out of his anger how could such a young child ask that? What possessed him to ask that question? Klaus looked at the child and shook his head

"No i wont be eating you, i am going to look after you and first thing is first a name!"

Freak blinked several times a name? But that would mean he would be normal, he would have family.

Something that was foreign to both of them.

The two spent several hours going over a book of names until one was decided

Hadrian Henrik Mikealson.

Son of Niklaus.

The wizarding world didn't know what would hit them when he turned 11 and Niklaus's family?

Well lets just say they were in for a large shock when they met Hadrian.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt- Family**

* * *

They were not the family in the normal sense, nor were they all related by blood. But they were still a family.

Caroline Forbes was the perky, young blonde who loved fashion and had trouble with her jealousy and trust. She was also a vampire.

Tyler Lockwood was a hybrid who had been sired to Klaus, he was the stereotypical football player. Tyler had trouble with his emotions and showing then due to the way that his father had raised him.

Damon Salvatore was a vampire he was also the one who had sired Caroline as well. He gave off the air of cockiness and bravado. But underneath it all he was a severely hurt young man, Damon was suspicious of everyone and believed that everyone had motives for wanting to know him.

Jeremy Gilbert, the younger brother of Elena who had mothered him so much that he had rebelled. He was artist and kind, but he had trouble doing things that he wanted to due to Elena who was more of a controlling mother than she was a sister.

Harry Potter, the wizard who was a war veteran. He had been beaten down that many times he expected never to be able to get back up again. Yet he did time and time again proving to everyone that he was stronger than they thought.

They all had their flaws, their quirks. But every sunday they would all meet at the Salvatore boarding house for sundays dinner which Harry had cooked.

Just like a family would. They may not be a normal family but they would kill to keep each other safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt- home**

* * *

He had never had a home, spent years running and looking over his shoulder. The closest thing he had to a home was New Orleans, but that was quickly ripped from him. So it came as a shock when he found a small cottage out in the middle of the woods that surrounded Mystic Falls, he expected some old woman to live there not a health young man.

The man was Harry, snow white skin, cherry red lips, high cheekbones and a small button nose. Harry was not tall he was barely 5 foot 5, he had long inky black hair that was tied back in a plait.

Harry himself was the most welcoming soul he had ever met, kind, caring sweet and honest he wasn't afraid to call him out on his bullshit not like some people. He enjoyed the younger mans company more so than his own family, whom he knew had not forgiven him for daggering them.

Whenever he came around Harry always had a cup of tea ready for him and a sympathetic ear. He was never condescending, never told him what he wanted to hear. It was always the truth straight and blunt, no matter how painful it was for him to hear.

Even now he still went to that small cottage just to see Harry, even if he had done nothing Harry still wanted to hear about it.

To Klaus Harry was home, after all home is where the heart is and his heart was with Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt- Past **

* * *

The night Lily and James Potter died things changed, little Harry Potter wasn't found in the wreckage of the small house. He wasn't found anywhere near the house or rumble.

No little Harry was currently been sent back in time by Magic, the mother who had watched over Harry all his life and wanted him to grow up loved and cared for, with a family. Someone who would show him what love as and it was alright to love other people.

So it was with a light heart that she sent Harry to Mystic Fall 1843, where he was found by a 3 year old Damon Salvatore who was wandering around the garden.

Looking down at the small baby Damon prodded Harry on the nose, Harry blinked up at him and giggled. Damon gave a toothy grin and attempted to pick the small baby up only to frown when he realised that he couldn't.

He was saved by his mother who was looking for him, Amile Salvatore was looking for her little angel who was known for wandering the garden. He was also known for been a little trouble maker, but he had yet to cause any real trouble. So she was shocked when she came upon Damon and a baby?

What was a baby doing here?

Amile carefully walked forwards and smiled when she seen her son smile at the baby. Making sure that Damon heard her approach she looked at the two, Damon turned around and gasped

"Mama!"

Amile gave a blinding smile, Damon could always lift her spirits no matter what. Damon looked at the baby and asked

"Lil' br'ther?"

Amile laughed then frowned, who in their right mind would leave a child in this weather?

Picking up the small bundle she noticed a letter attached to him, carefully she handed him to Damon who grinned and showed off his teeth with gaps in she read the letter.

_We cannot look after him, his name is Harrison please look after him. _

Amile scowled they didn't deserve to be called parents!

Amile took Harrison back into the house, that was the day Harrison Salvatore was born. It was the best Day of Damon's life right next to Stefan been born.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt- Green**

* * *

Harrison hated vegetables, they were icky and nasty!

Damon had decided that he would get his little brother to eat his vegetables but he had no luck, turning to his baby brother Damon scowled this wouldn't be happening if Mama was here. But she wasn't she had to go and talk to their father about something. The two children had no idea what. So damon been the wise and all knowing six year old that he was stated

"Eat your peas."

Harrison blinked and looked at Damon

"'hy?"

Damon looked at Harrison and said with six year old logic

"Green is good for you."

So Harrison ate them without any more fuss. Harrison hated his vegetables still but he had learned something today, green was good.

Three days later he was caught eating grass, claiming that it was

"Good fo' m'!"

Damon was not allowed to get Harrison to eat his vegetables again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt- Brothers**

* * *

Their mother had died, Damon been the oldest had taken it upon himself to look after both Harrison and Stefan. Harrison had became quiet and withdrawn, he knew what death was after his favorite mare Ellie had died giving birth to her foal. It had upset him for months.

Stefan knew something was wrong but he had no idea what, all he knew was Damon was acting like the world rested on his shoulders and Harrison was quiet. Stefan was very observant for a 7 year old he noticed when people were trying to hide things from him, so he noticed when their father stopped coming down for his meals, stopped tucking them into bed and reading them stories.

Jobs that both Harrison and Damon tried to fill up, Harrison would took Stefan in on a night and read him a story and stay with him until he fell asleep. Damon would make sure that he would eat all his vegetables making sure that he didn't sneak off before his food was finished.

Both Damon and Harrison had aged years since their mother had died, they had been forced to grow up so much quicker. But it didn't matter because they were brothers till the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt- time **

* * *

They say time heals all wounds, but for Harrison it was not true even 171 years later he was still scared, still insecure. His own family had rejected him when he had needed them the most, they had turned their backs on him.

Katherine had done a number on them, Damon and Stefan had fallen in love with her. Everyone expected that Harrison would to but he never showed her any interest, at first the other two were happy as it meant that they had more time with Katherine.

Until they caught Harrison kissing the Lockwoods stable boy, they had been angry and harsh words and blows were traded between them. Damon and Stefan both declared that he was no longer their brother as they couldn't be brothers with a 'freak' it had broken Harrison.

Pearl had found him sobbing his heart out in a clearing, his left eye was swollen shut, his right eye was covered in blood off where Stefan had smashed a rake into his face. The young man was devastated, Pearl felt sorry for him and took him in. Anna and Harrison became best friends in a short matter of time, then from best friends to siblings. But it didn't heal the damage that Damon and Stefan had done, it didn't even come close.

The trio were planning on leaving, Harrison at 21 years of age had, enough of the small town yes it was his home and he loved it but it was now painful to be here. Seeing the people whom he had called brothers for so long sneer at him, give him disgusted looks. It hurt so the trio had planned on leaving.

Emily Bennett had made Harrison a daylight ring for after he had been turned, she had done it free of charge as she liked the young man. He had always helped her, stuck up for her and never once looked at her like she was an inferior being.

Emily watched as the three of them left, and she smiled. She knew she wouldn't see them again in her mortal life, but she could always watch over them when she died.

When Pearl and Anna had been travelling with Harrison he had shown them his magic, they watched as he conjured blood for them to drink when they didn't have time to get it from a fresh source. He explained how he was a wand wielder, unlike Emily Bennett who was a wiccan he had no limitations on what he could do. Anna would often as him to do tricks for her and he did with a happy smile on his face, he also cast glamour charms to make it look like they aged when in truth? They didn't.

The trio spent years wandering around the world, taking in the sights and just living. Eventually they returned to Mystic Falls where it had all started for them, what they didn't count on was walking right into the middle of a supernatural war.

What they didn't expect was to see Damon and Stefan fighting to keep Katherine's doppelganger alive, and it once again hurt Harrison as they didn't even seem to care that he had came back. They acted like he didn't exist, and that hurt the most.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt- Desire **

* * *

He desired the younger vampire, as did many when he had inquired about Harrison Salvatore he had heard only good things.

The vampire that ran into burning buildings to save children, not caring about his own life. The vampire who argued with werewolves, debated with witches. Anyone that had met him didn't have a bad thing to say about him, but they had all commented on how broken he was, who when he thought no one was looking there was a deep seated sadness that surrounded him.

He was puzzled about the younger, he had Damon's and Stefan's last name yet the two were adamant that they didn't have any more siblings, that it was only them. It was confusing to say the least. He wanted to learn more about him, know him in ways that no one else did, but he had to be careful about it. Klaus had taken a liking to the younger vampire and had adopted him as a younger sibling something that had confused nearly the entire family, after all Klaus didn't do nice, Klaus rarely if ever cared for anyone. He cared for his family but even that was minimal.

Elijah was confused he was an original vampire one of the first so many things didn't surprise him, Rebekah was the same but she was more inclined to believe in love and other things. She had always been a romantic at heart, more so than any of them so when they had found out about him desiring the younger vampire he had been teased merciless from Kol, Rebekah had merely grinned and wished him good luck, Finn hadn't really said anything just clapped him on the shoulder and walked out. Klaus had thrown a fit, he had threatened to dagger Elijah for even going near the younger vampire something that had shocked everyone, but it was quickly cleared up when a knock at the door echoed throughout the house.

Klaus smiled, a actual real smile and rushed to the door. He nearly threw the door off its hinges in his enthusiasm to open it, there stood on the other side of the door was the object of the conversation, Harrison Salvatore who looked a little worse for wear, if anyone was honest with themselves.

Klaus ushered the younger in and threw him a blood bag, uncaring of who say him acting well human. Harrison caught the bag and smiled it wasn't a bright 100 watt smile but a small shy one, as if he was unused to kind gestures, something that puzzled them even more. Elijah took his time to run his eyes over the younger and could see what people meant, there was a very deep sadness that surrounded him. It was almost suffocating, the way that his green eyes kept flickering to the door as if he was about to bolt any moment.

He wasn't the only one that had noticed Harrison's flighty response either Klaus was looking at him with worry?

Was that even possible?

But it didn't matter at the moment, as it looked like Klaus had taken the decision to act out of his hands

"Your twitchy."

Harrison looked up from his bagged blood, and blinked several times before stammering out a reply

"I-i-i am, f-f-fine."

Klaus just scowled at him

"Really?"

Harrison nodded his head and took a small sip of blood, Klaus continued to stare at Harrison until he caved

"No, no i am not fine."

Klaus smirked, but it didn't hold it usual arrogance

"So?"

Harrison looked at Klaus and bit his bottom lip several times, he knew he would have to tell him. Tell Klaus what only two other people knew, but he didn't want to lose someone else someone who had became a brother to him, someone who he had came to depend on.

"You know that my last name is Salvatore."

Klaus nodded his head, he knew that the other had their name but he had never seen them interact with each other, in fact the other two seemed to pretend that he didn't exist most of the time.

"Yes i am aware of it."

Harrison smiled it wasn't a full smile but it was better than what anyone else had seen so far

"I was adopted by them, Amile had found me in their garden with Damon trying to pick me up, apparently he thought i was his new brother that the stalk had dropped off."

Klaus, Rebekah and Kol snickered at the image that he had given everyone, it did paint a rather funny sight and Elijah was struggling to contain his own chuckles as well. But they wanted to hear how the story ended, and they didn't want to stop him for fear that he wouldn't finish it.

"Anyway we grew up together, it was fine until Amile died. Then it was me and Damon looking after Stefan and each other, for years everything went well. Sure we had fights but what family does not?"

They nodded their heads what he had said was the truth every family fought no matter how much they loved each other.

"Anyway Damon went to the army and i continued to look after Stefan who was growing up into a wonderful young man, but then Katherine came. Everything changed, Damon and Stefan began to drift away from me, they spent more time around Katherine who was too busy playing one off against the other. So we drifted, it hurt for awhile until i met Steven he was the stable boy for the Lockwoods, at first everything was going well. Sure we had to sneak around but it was worth those few stolen moments we had."

Rebekah smiled, she could just see it a young human Harrison sneaking around to be with his lover, it sounded very romantic to her.

"Thats when we were caught Damon and Stefan caught him kissing me, their reactions were violent to say the least."

Violent? Klaus could feel all too familiar rage boiling he knew that what he heard next would sing their death warrants.

"Stefan, smashed a nearby rake over my face scaring me so even after i had turned it was still there as a glaring reminder. Damon punched me so hard that my eye was swollen shut, they had a few choice words to say to me. I left a few months later, with Pearl and Anna who became my family."

The room was quiet almost deathly quiet, Klaus had held back his rage for as long as possible but not it was bursting at the seams, Elijah wanted to go over to the boarding and kill everyone that was in the damn house, how could they do that to their own brother?

One thing was for certain the moment that Elijah had Harrison's heart he wasn't going to give it back.

After all what Elijah desired Elijah got.


	13. Chapter 13

**Request- ****suntan140 requested that Harrison got with Jeremy who finds out and punches the two brothers. **

**Hope this is good enough dear. **

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert watched him, he spent nearly all his time watching Harrison who was a puzzle to everyone, the only two that knew him were Damon and Stefan but they merely sneered when his name was mentioned.

Pearl and Anna who Jeremy had only met a few times seemed to hold a deep seated resentment towards both Damon and Stefan, yet Jeremy didn't know why and he had a feeling that he didn't want to know either.

After a long day of stalking Harrison throughout the town he watched as he wandered to the woods, the woods surrounding Mystic falls were deadly to a normal human, but to a vampire Jeremy doubted that Harrison would have little trouble. But still Jeremy decided to follow him, he followed the older man for a few miles until they came to a clearing that held a rather large lake and a waterfall. Jeremy watched as the vampire removed his clothing and jumped into the water, at first he panicked when the other didn't come back up straight away but remembered that he was a vampire and didn't have to hold his breath like humans did.

Pulling out his sketching pad he began to draw the clearing and Harrison who was laying on a rock in the middle of the lake, to Jeremy the sight was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen it was something that he knew he could never get tired of seeing.

Jeremy walked forwards and stepped on a twig snapping it, Harrison's head whipped around to where he was, his eyes were round he looked like a deer caught in headlights if Jeremy was honest with himself. Jeremy watched as Harrison tried to make a run for it but he stopped the vampire by grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

Jeremy knew that unlike other vampires that wouldn't of hesitated to rip his arms off him, Harrison was frightened that he hurt him. Jeremy did the one thing he had wanted to do since he had first seen the other and kissed him, Harrison's lips were soft as they moved against his own they seemed hesitant almost as if Jeremy would disappear. Wrapping his arms around Harrison's waist he pulled him closer, they kissed for a few more moments until they had to part due to Jeremy's need to breath, Jeremy looked at Harrison whose lips were swollen, his cheeks were flushed as well.

He ran his hand down Harrison's cheek who leaned into the touch before murmuring

"Why do you want a freak like me?"

Anger that Jeremy had never felt before made its way through his veins like a wild fire, it consumed all other emotions in its path as he ground out

"Who called you that?"

Harrison seemed to be taken back by his anger as he replied

"Damon and Stefan."

Jeremy snarled they maybe he elders but they had no right to call Harrison that! Jeremy whirled around and stormed all the way back to the boarding house, when he got there he kicked the front door open with all of his strength which was not much considering he was a human but it still left a dent in the wall, off the doors weight. Stalking up to the two brothers he punched Damon in the face first before whirling around and breaking Stefan's nose while snarling

"That is for calling Harrison a freak!"

With that he stormed out of the boarding house and went on a mission to find his boyfriend who was stood not more than five feet away looking at Jeremy with wide eyes. Stomping over to Harrison, Jeremy grabbed his head and yanked him down for a kiss while muttering

"No one calls my boyfriend a freak and gets away with it."

They didn't hear the gasps of shock around them nor did they really care.


	14. Chapter 14

**Request- suntan140 asked that everyone finds out why Jeremy punched both Stefan and Damon. **

**Once again i hope this is good enough. **

* * *

The news that Jeremy Gilbert had punched Damon and Stefan Salvatore was all around Mystic falls by the afternoon, it was all anyone could talk about. Well that and the fact that Jeremy was now tih Harrison who had been the cause of Jeremy punching both Damon and Stefan.

No one knew why Jeremy had did it and many people had the feeling that the reason would not be pretty, so they didn't ask. Unless your name was Caroline Forbes, then she hounded both Jeremy and Harrison for days on end. Not even Elena's drama on which brother to be in love with was distracting her, but it seemed as if she wasn't alone in that.

The original family seemed to take an interest in it as well, for what reasons they didn't know and nor were they going to ask they liked living thank you very much!

But Caroline was not known for giving up, so she continued to hound them, turning up on dates and asking inappropriate questions. Knocking at the door in the middle of the night, just been an all around menace to them. That was with the attempts to break them up as well.

The originals didn't really seem to care that they were dating or courting as Harrison called it. They didn't seem to notice it either as they had been stopping Klaus from killing everyone and everything, but that was normal for them.

Elena seemed to be intent on breaking the two of them up from spreading rumours, that Harrison had been seen cheating on Jeremy to printing pictures of naked women and shoving them through his letter box.

Bonnie had joined in with Elena stating that she was better for Jeremy than Harrison was.

Jeremy was nearing his breaking point, Damon and Stefan had been helping either sneering at Harrison and giving him dirty looks when they thought no one was looking, the snide remarks about them were beginning to weigh down on Harrison. Jeremy could see the strain in the way the man walked and talked, the way that he kept looking over his shoulder as well.

So one day when they were in the Grill Caroline had started once again, trying to pry some gossip from them. Elena and Bonnie seemed to be glaring darkly at Jeremy and Harrison who were sat down attempting to eat. Damon and Stefan were making snide remarks from the other side of the Grill, finally Harrison snapped.

He stood up and stalked towards his to former brothers before swinging his right fist back and punched Damon in the face with his full strength feeling happy when he felt the bone shatter underneath his fist. Stefan looked shocked before he ran to Damon and helped his older brother up. Hurt ran through Harrison he had known for years after they had found him kissing the stable boy that they no longer cared for him but to see it hurt more that a vervain soaked stake to the stomach.

Flipping the switch would be so easy now, if he flipped it all the pain would go away, but so would his love for Jeremy. Drawing himself to his full height he sneered

"Thats for punching me when we were younger."

Looking at Stefan Harrison smashed a glass bottle over his face and stated

"That's for smashing a rake into my face and making me go blind in one eye!"

The grill was silent and no one wanted to move, no one dared to move. Harrison turned around and walked out of the grill feeling lighter than he had in years, Jeremy gave the two vampires a disgusted look before saying

"You, beat up your own brother because he was gay? you destroyed him because he like men? I hope he never forgives you."

With that Jeremy walked out the grill and followed Harrison, within hours everyone knew that the Salvatore brothers were homophobic and had beat up their brother for it. They also knew that Stefan wasn't the goody two shoes that he made everyone believe he was after all who blinded their own brother for something as small as that?

The town was buzzing with gossip for days.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-i don't own Harry Potter or vampire diaries, i don't make money from these stories. **

**Authors note- once again i have taken a chunk out of my finger, for all those that do know me i have a arch enemy with sharp objects as they like to take chunks out of my flesh. **

**Prompt- Glimpse **

* * *

The Mikaelson's ball was big news in Mystic falls, everyone was going all except Bonnie who after freeing Ester was not allowed to go, for some reason or other.

The Mikaelsons had gotten ready with the normal death threats, threats of been daggered and many smashed windows, vases and doors also knives had been thrown at each other. They couldn't go more than a day without fighting, even so they had managed to get dressed and down to the ballroom.

When the guests had arrived they were stunned by the beauty of the room, everyone was stood in corners gossiping about the room and the new family that had moved there.

Soon the ball was flowing people were talking, dancing and having a good time. What no one had seen was a group of teens stood in a corner looking around the room with awe, the first was a young man his hair was jet black, he had high prominent cheekbones a small button nose full red lips but his eyes were mismatched one was a emerald green the other was an electric blue. He wore a black tux with a blood red shirt underneath it.

The second was a young woman she had dark brown hair that boderlined on black, she had electric blue eyes, unlike her brother that had very prominent cheek bones her facial structure was more softer while she still looked like a noble she looked more approachable than her brother. She wore a royal purple dress that flowed down her back like a river.

The third was a young man, the youngest out of all three, his eyes were a mix of emerald green and electric blue. His facial structure was a mix between the two, a small button nose, high prominent cheekbones, soft red lips. He wore a tux much like his brother but unlike the red shirt he wore a deep blue shirt.

Next to the imposing trio was another trio, theses looked for more approachable that the first they wore soft smiles on their faces they were all dressed in the same black tuxes. But they were all so very different, the first was the tallest standing at around 6 foot 7 his brown eyes glittered with mischief, he had several piercings in his left ear, at the top of his neck was the beginning of a tattoo one that his father had kicked off about for months after he had got it.

The second one was the shortest, his brown hair was tied at his nape with a clip that was a gift from his papa, his emerald green eyes seemed to be so full of life that they would draw people in.

The third was a mix of the two, his eyes were a deep brown ringed with emerald green around the irises, he stood at 5 foot 7 taller than his brother yet smaller than his other brother. both of his ears were pierced several times, so was his lip.

The final three made and imposing sight the dark glares and scowls on their faces, dark eyes seemed to glare at everyone and everything their jet black hair made them look even more dark and sinister. But while they looked all dark and evil they had more of a softer nature.

They all wore masks to keep everyone at bay, yet when they were around their family they could be themselves. But that wasn't why they were here at the ball, they were there to see their fathers to see the people who had gotten their papa's pregnant and left them, so they had been raised with their single papas and each other.

But here and now?

They were not even born yet, they didn't exist.

Henrik had found a spell in his papa's journal and read it not knowing what it would do which had caused them to be sent several years back into the past.

18 years back into the past before they were even born, they had adapted they had to, they didn't know when they would get back home. They watched as the men who had gotten their papa's pregnant waltz around the ballroom, they didn't hate their fathers. No they despised them, they despised every fibre of their body.

After all who leaves someone alone and pregnant?

Who claims to love them yet leaves them?

Their papas had never once told them their history with the originals nor had they really cared, they didn't have to be told anyway they had found their papa's journals and read them, they had read everything that they had said to them, everything that they had ever done.

But right here and now they could see a small glimpse of why they had fallen in love with them.

As the ball was winding down three figures came out of nowhere, they marched right up to the group that had been left alone all evening no one had wanted to go near them with the trio that had been darkly glaring at people it had unnerved them.

They were all slim, very much so. Jet black hair tied into plaits that reached their knees green eyes that looked so tired and weary at the same time. They had bags under their eyes, making their eyes stand out more.

They marched right up to the group and grabbed their ears, causing several of them to shout

"Papa!"

Everyone turned to watch them, they wanted to know about them yet they hadn't found anything. So they all kept quiet and watched.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Papa the ear please!"

The tallest of them was bent over as his 'papa' had a tight grip on his ear, the man smiled sweetly as he spoke

"Henrik Charlus Potter! The word grounded isnt even going to begin to cover what i will do to you!"

The one called Henrik whimpered at the threat in his papa's voice, the originals were very still the first name was the same as their long dead brother, just who were these people?

The rest of them looked very sheepish as they tried to wiggle their way out of the mess that they had created. One of them was brave enough to speak up

"Uncle 'rain, we didn't mean to come here! We swear it, it just sort of happened!"

The one called 'rain' snorted and shook his head loose strand of hair flying everywhere

"I know, but that is not why i am pissed."

They winced as one, they hadn't meant to cause them pain. The group stood up and their faces blanked they looked imposing far more so than the originals, who were trying to figure out just who they were.

The group walked away until they were safely at the woods. They all gripped each other's hands and a bright light surrounded them, blinding anyone that was in the area temporarily, their children had seen a glimpse of their fathers.

The originals?

They had seen their children and didn't even know it, after all it was only a glimpse.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note- my finger is on the mend slowly but surely, so for now i will be doing drabbles to test my finger, if i can type for long periods of time then i will update everything. **

**Prompt- Children **

* * *

Klaus Mikealson had a one night stand with James Potter, in England. He hadn't thought anything of it until a strange letter appeared on day.

_Dear Klaus, _

_If you are reading this then i am dead and so is Lily, i hope this letter find you in good health i really do. Years ago we met in a bar and had a one night stand, you left and we never saw each other again. What i didn't know at the time was, i was pregnant. _

_I know that it will not be enough to say i am sorry, but they were needed. Long before the triplets were born there was a prophecy _

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." _

_We didn't know which one it would be, after all there were three of them. So we hid, i wanted to tell you, i really did but what would you have done? _

_For me it is in the past and i can never undo it, for what it is worth i am sorry. _

_I have attached a picture of them, from when they were children, also their birth certificates as well. _

_James Potter ._

Klaus blinked several times, this couldn't be true could it?

But looking at them, small and red he could see himself in them. Awe filled him they were so tiny!

But the awe was replaced by rage, he had missed years!

Years of their life he could never see, never get back!

Klaus began to smash everything in sight, that was what his family walked in on.

In the middle of the ocean, was an island not a large one but a small one. On the island lived three people, with glowing green eyes, dark brown hair and a noble look about them.

The three had been living on the island since they turned 17 trying to get their blood lust under control, also they couldn't believe it.

Lily Evans was not their mother.

It had been a shock to the three of them, it felt like a slap to the face. Then they learned that they had a perception spell on them making everyone think that it was three women, not three men. They had no idea why or how it had happened, but once it fell down they were happy.

But they were also angry and sad, they had a father. Someone they could of went to, someone who could of looked after them, would of wanted them. But instead they had been sent to their relatives, and it hurt.

So packing their meager belongings they left their island and began to look for their father, the only thing they knew about him was he was called Klaus not that they would tell any one as it was personal to them.

So they started their search in America first.


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompt- cheating **

* * *

They had been together for a year now, they had been through thick and thin.

Damon and Harry.

They were like Bonnie and Clyde, but Damon knew that others desired Harry as well, he had seen it in the way both Klaus and Elijah looked at him. But Harry been Harry didn't notice it, he didn't even notice that Damon was attracted to him until Damon had grabbed hold of him and had kissed him.

But Damon had a problem, he was still in love with Elena. He thought he was over her, but he wasn't, he knew that now. Which left him in a mess, he loved Harry but he also loved Elena, and right now Elena was willing to give him what he craved.

Sex.

Harry had confessed to him that he had never been in a relationship, he had never looked at anyone and thought

'Damn! She's smoking!'

Or

'I wouldn't mind tapping his ass.'

But no Harry was a virgin in every sense of the word, and for awhile Damon was happy to teach him all he knew. But now he craved sex, but Harry was ready for it or so he thought.

Harry had spent the past few days trying to steel himself, trying to get the courage to go to Damon and say

"I want you to fuck me."

But he hadn't been able to every time he had tried, he couldn't it was like all of his courage just dived out of the window. So here he was stood outside of the boardinghouse twirling his key in his hand, sighing he went to put his key in the lock and frowned when the door swung open, why was the door open?

Damon rarely if ever left the door unlocked incase someone walked in on him and Harry, Harry frowned and began to walk up the stairs. He stopped when he heard

"Oh god yes!"

"You like that don't you?"

"Fuck me harder Damon!"

Harry stood frozen at the top of the stairs, he felt like someone had just ripped his heart out of his chest. He didn't want to see it but he knew that if he didn't he wouldn't believe it, throwing the door to the bedroom open he stood frozen at the sight in front of him.

Damon and Elena, in their bed having sex.

A strangled sound left his throat the two turned around and looked at him with shock, the small voice in the back of his mind whispered

"_They didn't expect to get caught." _

Harry knew that it was right, from the looks of things they didn't expect to get caught, whirling around Harry ran out of the house. Ignoring Damon's calls for him to stop.

Harry ran, he didn't know where he was running to and nor did he care, he allowed his feet to carry him. What he didn't know was he was been watched.

Harry came to a small clearing, he couldn't hold it in anymore falling to the ground giant tremors wracked his frame as sobs began to tear themselves out of his body. He was so stupid to believe that he had found someone, someone that he could give his heart to.

His arms went around his middle, as he tried to hold himself together.

Elijah had been watching Harry since he had ran from the boarding house, he had no idea what had gone on. But he had a feeling, he followed Harry as he ran through the woods. He was tempted to phone his brother but thought better of it, Klaus much like himself was in love with harry and he had an inkling that Klaus would go to the boarding house and kill both Damon and Elena.

When Harry wrapped his arms around his middle and screamed Elijah knew he had to do something, walking forwards he came to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Elijah had no idea what to do when someone cried, after all most people heard their names and ran the other way. But he couldn't help but feel the rightness that had came with having Harry in his arms, how perfectly that Harry fit, how Harry was just the right height.

He felt Harry's fists curl into his suit jacket and cause wrinkles and creases, he mentally sighed really? Of all the things to do?

Elijah stood with Harry in his arms for a few hours as Harry cried himself hoarse, Elijah looked down and noticed that Harry had fallen asleep. Picking up the younger man Elijah ran back to the mansion, he would deal with Damon and Elena later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Prompt- Forgiveness **

* * *

He felt it the hand wrapped around his heart, he didn't know what he had done to deserve this. He looked up green met electric blue, he knew from those eyes that Klaus was pissed, the rage in those eyes gave him pause.

"You lied to me."

What?

When?

Harry had no idea what Klaus was talking about, he had _never _lied to the hybrid, feeling his eyes begin to tear up he gasped out

"What?"

Klaus smiled, it wasn't full of love. It was full of hate. It scared him.

"You know what, Elena was alive the whole time and you lied to me about it."

Klaus gave his heart a small tug, but it was enough to send pain rippling through his body, he had no idea what Klaus was talking about. As far as he knew Elena was dead.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Klaus looked at Harry took in the way that he held his body, the way that his eyes were screaming at him and realised that he truly didn't know, Klaus removed his hand from Harry's chest and murmured

"Sorry."

It wasn't heartfelt but it was enough for Harry as he spoke

"You're forgiven."

Klaus picked Harry up and crushed him to his chest, Harry sighed as Klaus's scent washed over him. He would deal with Elena backstabbing him, he truly would.

After all Elena had nearly caused Klaus to kill him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Prompt- Using **

* * *

Hayley was using Klaus Harry could see that, he could see it in the way her eyes would light up. After all she was well protected here, she had both Klaus and Elijah wrapped around her little finger, and she knew it.

Rebekah had called him months ago, she knew of the relationship that Elijah had with Harry, after all it wasn't a big secret. She also knew that Elijah loved Harry, she could see it in the way that Elijah spoke about the young wizard. He had that look in his eyes, the same look that he had with Tatia and Katerina. But she knew that he was afraid, after all he had his heart broken before and now he was afraid to give it to someone who would cherish it.

She hadn't told anyone what Elijah had confided to her one night when he was drunk, he had drank himself into a stupor. He had confessed to her that he loved Harry more so than he did with Tatia or Katerina, Rebekah knew when Elijah woke the next morning he knew what he had said she had also seen the unspoken threat in his eyes.

He would kill her if she told anyone.

But she didn't have to, Harry knew. He had always known that Elijah loved him and he loved Elijah, she thought that the two would be good together. But then they found out that Hayley was pregnant and suddenly they were bending over backwards for her.

Making sure that she had a roof over her head, she had food, a warm bed.

It was making rebekah sick to her stomach, she also knew that Kol was around somewhere, he had decided that he would spend sometime with Harry who had saved his life.

The two had decided to travel the world and her,Elijah and Klaus had came back to New Orleans. To claim back what was theirs.

Rebekah had met the two at the airport, she was happy to see them, she was also relieved perhaps with Harry here he could help her get through to her two brothers. Once they were all in the car, Harry and Kol began to bicker and quarrel.

"Kol thats mine!"

"Don't see your name on it."

"Ewww, did you just lick it?"

"here you go."

"I don't want it now! you bloody licked it!"

Kol began to cackle at Harry, Harry pouted and looked at Rebekah with wide eyes

"'beks, Kols been mean to me!"

Rebekah hit Kol on the back of his head, she pretended that she didn't see the smirk that Harry had sent his way.

Soon they came upon their mansion, it looked horrible. It truly did what they once called home felt like a prison, Rebekah was dreading going in

"'beks?"

Rebekah turned around and came face to face with green eyes that were glowing, Harry took her hand and smiled

"It will be alright you will see."

Rebekah smiled while Kol made gagging noise in the back of the car

"Get a room!"

Rebekah began to snicker at Kol's plight she almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Soon the three of them were at the door, steeling themselves they walked in. Harry had a tight grip on Kol's arm almost as if he would snap it in half, they walked up the stairs and found a room for the two.

"Not bunking with him!"

Kol leered at Harry

"Afraid you can't keep your hands to yourself?"

Harry snorted

"More like i am worried you will molest me in my sleep."

Kol pretended to look scandalised while Rebekah giggled. What they didn't know was Hayley was watching the three of them, and she didn't like it. They should be fawning over her and her miracle baby. But they weren't.

After making sure that the room was up to standard the trio made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen were, Harry began to make pancakes. They all loved Harry's pancakes, well in truth it was anything Harry made. They didn't know what he did to the food, but they loved it, Kol watched as a pancake was flipped and caught in the pan, Harry looked every bit as magical as he was right then and there.

His green eyes were alight, there was an invisible breeze causing Harry's hair to be blown about. If Elijah didn't claim Harry as his then he would.

Hayley had gone to go and get both Klaus and Elijah, she knew that one of them was Rebekah but she had no idea who the other two were, one even smelled like a lighting storm and it scared her. As it rightly should.

She found the two brothers in the study, the study never failed to intimidate her, it looked so big and opposing. She didn't even bother to knock as she strolled into the room

"Rebekah is back and she has two people with her."

That should get their attention, they hated anyone that came into the house just incase they were a treat to her. After all they didn't want anything to happen to the baby. The two brothers stood and ran down the stairs, Hayley huffed, she wished she had their speed. Turning around she stomped down the stairs after them.

What Klaus and Elijah walked in only could only be described as mayhem, Rebekah was hiding behind a table while Kol was throwing food at her. Harry was stood in the kitchen merely sighing and shaking his head. He looked as if this happened every day, and with Kol it wouldn't surprise them if it did.

Elijah cleared his throat, the three turned around and looked at the two of them with wide eyes. Kol didn't even bother to look guilty, Rebekah looked relieved and Harry?

They didn't know what to make of him, as soon as he had saw them his face had shut down, all emotions had vanished from his face.

Elijah was happy to see Harry not that he would let it show on his face, he didn't want Kol to tease him about it. But the blank stare that he was receiving unnerved him a little, he had

always been on the receiving end of a smile when it came to Harry so what had changed.

But then he noticed how it must look, his arm wrapped around Hayley who was swollen with a child, harry must of thought that he had moved on when it was far from the truth. He wanted the little wizard, to bend him over the table and claim him, he wanted to wake up every morning and see those green eyes staring back at him.

Moving away from Hayley he pulled harry into a toe curling kiss that left the wizard breathless and panting. Rebkah smiled it looked like her plan had worked, Kol was grinning like a loon. But he was also sad, after all he had taken a liking to Harry, but he would take what he could.

Hayley?

Well she was pissed, after all she had no idea that Elijah had a lover, he had never said anything. It looked like Hayley's plan to use the two brothers had came to an end.


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt changing**

* * *

They were not human they knew that, Ellie, Angel and Trina were Phoneix demons. Everytime they died they were reborn into different bodies. Same features, just different genders.

They had met the Originals when they were human they had found Henrik about to be eaten and had saved him, in doing so Ellie had been injured gravelly. Her face was badly scared over her eye, Henrik had been so guilty but it didn't matter they were happy he was alive.

But they were still turned into vampires anyway, and they had killed their friends. But what they didn't expect was their bodies to burst into flame.

The next time they had met was 500 years later this time as a brother and two sisters, Harry, Sarah and Angela. The family were delighted that their friends were still alive and well, but not how the remembered them, when they had explained that they couldn't stay dead they were relieved, it would mean that they wouldn't be forced to watch their friends age and die.

Sadly it was not to be, all three died when they tried to prevent Katerina from fleeing, they knew how much the ritual meant to Klaus and tried to help him.

It was with a heavy heart that they watched as their friends bodies burst into flame as disappeared once again.

Katrina escaped but not without bringing the wrath of the entire family down on her.

They wouldn't meet each other for another 500 years, this time in the company of the Salvatores who they had became friends with. This time they were three men.

Harrison, Hadrian and Charlus.

Klaus did the ritual with the help of his friends, they knew what sort of pain he was going through but no the pain that he was in.

After all they knew what it was like to be the only ones of your kind, but in doing so they had lost so much, Damon and Stefan hated them. Caroline wanted nothing to do with them, Elena despised their guts.

Not that they cared, they had helped a friend someone that they had been friends with for a 1000 years.

After all they would never betray the originals.


	21. Chapter 21

**Prompt- Guardians **

* * *

The triplets, the most annoying, selfless, caring, stubborn bastards in the world. Elena and Jeremy had ended up into their care, the three of them had moved from England to Mystic falls just to look after them.

The two brothers and one sister had proceeded to crack down on a few things as well.

1) No boys allowed in the house

2) If school work and homework is not completed you are grounded

3) If we find you smoking you will end up eating them

4) drinking is not allowed

5) lie to us you will not like the results.

They seemed so strict and they had began to hate them, Elena didn't like the fact that Stefan was no longer allowed in the house, neither was Damon. Jeremy had been caught with a bottle of Vodka, he then been made to watch a video on liver failure and why drinking was bad.

Jeremy had been shaken for days, he had woken up screaming some nights, others he had woken up soaked in sweat.

What he didn't know was every time he woke up he found warms hands sweeping the wet hair from his face, a glass of water on the bedside table for the next time he woke up.

The triplets knew that they were been hard arses, they knew that. But they had been given so much freedom that they thought that they could do what they wanted when they wanted, they wanted to show them what it was like living with rules, and things were fine until the found Stefan climbing out the bedroom window.

New rules came in

1) No boys allowed in the house

2) If school work and homework is not completed you are grounded

3) If we find you smoking you will end up eating them

4) drinking is not allowed

5) lie to us you will not like the results.

6) Chores will be given to you, if you do not do them with the time you will be grounded

7) going behind our backs will not be tolerated

But while Elena was too busy breaking the rules?

Jeremy had cracked down, his grades had improved and slowly but surely he had gotten back his freedom. So when Stefan phone him one day he went to the boarding house to see what was up.

Jeremy walked in and looked around the room

"Whats up?"

Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon looked at him, he seemed happy?

Since when had that happened? The last time they had seen Jeremy he was getting stoned, and causing fights with Tyler Lockwood of all people. They watched as he flopped down on the couch and looked at them

"Well?"

They blinked since when the hell had this happened? Stefan looked at Jeremy and asked

"Where is Elena?"

Jeremy snorted

"Grounded."

That was new, Bonnie looked at Jeremy and asked

"Jenna grounded her?"

Jeremy broke out into laughter, and shook his head several times

"Jenna had a mental break down, and they didn't know how to get in contact with John. So they called the triplets you know Hadrian, Harry and Angela?"

Bonnie and Caroline blinked they had not seen them in years, no one had for them to come back?

The two shuddered, they were known for not taking shit of anyone. The last person that insulted John ended up with a baseball bat to the face, both his legs broken and his car blew up. They couldn't prove that it was the triplets but everyone in town knew that it was them.

Jeremy grinned at the look that the two were pulling, he felt the same way when he had heard who was going to be looking after him and Elena. But now he was happy that he had been given a chance, sure they were strict as hell, the rules were ridiculous and he hated them most of the time.

But now he could see that they had kept them busy, making sure that they didn't think about the night that their parents had died. Sure they knew it had happened, and Jeremy blamed Elena for it sometimes, but it didn't hurt anymore. Because he had been so bosy he hadn't wallowed away in grief and pain, he had kept his mind on other things.

But he knew that they had some skeletons in their closest, he knew he had seen the scars on Hadrian's back, and felt sick it looked like someone had tried to carve his back off.

Harry not much better, his chest and back were covered in scars. Jeremy had seen them one time, he wanted to ask about them but Elena had started with her drama. So he had left it, it wasn't until Angela had taken off her top to change her clothes that he had seen the word

'Whore'

Carved right into her back, and from where it was Jeremy knew she hadn't done it herself. He had tried to ask so many times but he didn't dare to, he had only just began to like them he didn't want to undo everything that he had done. After all why would the answer any questions that he had?

So he sat back and watched as Bonnie and Caroline began to panic, he wouldn't pass this up for anything in the world.

Elena was sulking, before _they _had came she had the life she wanted, a great boyfriend, two best friend and a town that thought she could do no wrong then all of a sudden _they _came back, she hated them. If she ever had to choose between her life and theirs?

It was simple she would choose her own.

After all they had ruined her life, she wasn't allowed to see Stefan because she had broken some rule which was stupid in her opinion if she was honest.

But did they really have to take away her laptop, her computer, her TV she wasn't allowed anything electronic at all and she hated it she wasn't even allowed out either.

So all she could do was either read, who even owns books these days?

Or sit on her bed staring at four walls.

One thing was for certain though Elena wanted them gone, if they were gone she could have her old life back and be popular again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Prompt- Taking a hit. **

* * *

Things had been hectic for them, finding out that Elena was needed in a ritual. Then Elijah came to town, he had tried to get a foot in the Gilbert house but that hadn't went as planned. Jeremy snickered when he thought about it every time

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

_Jeremy looked out of the window, there was someone there. He was tall, broad, and wearing a suit. That was all he got to see before Elena was running over to see what was going on he heard her gasp and place her hands over her mouth _

"_But he was dead!" _

_The man turned around and waved at Elena, Elena gulped and backed away from the window. The knocking of the door could be heard, Harry walked down the stairs his ever persistent sunglasses on his face. They never got took off ever! _

_Jeremy was sure all three of them had wielded them to their faces. He watched as Harry opened the door took one look at the man and spoke _

"_Elena's not home at the moment and i am sure if you want her go to 111 I don't give a fuck lane." _

_And slammed the door, Elena looked mortified, Jeremy was holding his sides as he gave himself a stitch from laughing so hard. _

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

After that Elijah (that was his name as Jeremy found out) tried to get into the house and at each turn he was rejected or rebuffed, and in some cases it was funny.

The only thing Elijah had tried was seducing them, although if he tried he would be in for a shock. It wasn't widely known but all three of the triplets were gay, Angela preferred the soft lines of a woman were as Hadrian and Harry like the solid mass of a man.

But like everything in life, things went pear shaped.

A woman had came to the Grill looking for Elena, no one had any idea what was going and. The woman had found Angela sat at the bar having a drink. It was a normal sight to see Angela at the bar every Wednesday having a drink, now that things had become relaxed in the house.

The woman span Angela around and went to slap her, no one expected was Angela to grab hold of the woman's wrist and twist it around her back, many people cringed at the look of pain the woman had.

Angela knew why she was here, and she wasn't going to let her get anywhere near Elena. They may not have started off well but they were family, they still had no idea where John was but that was another problem for another day. Angela brought her lips to the woman's ear and hissed.

"Watch yourself, we know why you are here. But you only know one half of the story not the full of it, and until you do watch your fucking back you stupid bint. I wont let you harm Elena no matter how much of a little bitch she is."

With that the woman got thrown away from her and clattered into the snooker table. Angela downed her drink and walked out, after all she had nearly taken a hit for family.


	23. Chapter 23

**Prompt- Meet the triplets **

* * *

The sounds of explosions awoke the members of Mystic falls up, after all where there was an explosion there was a triplet.

In this case it just so happened to be Hadrian, who had blown up Rebekah's car.

Not that he really cared, if she had been in it then all the better, after all no one would be good enough for Angela or Harry come to think of it. His eyes moved to Elijah maybe he should blow his car up as well?

He had seen the way he looked at Harry and that was a big No-No, ever wanted to piss of Hadrian?

Date one of his siblings.

So there was Rebekah looking at the ruins of her car, the rest of her family were stood at the door looking with wide disbelieving eyes.

Hadrian didn't even bother to move as he looked at Rebekah and asked

"What makes you think you are good enough for my sister?"

Rebekah blinked, what the hell?

First he blows up her car just as she was about to get into it! Then he s talking about his sister!

The only person she was dating, was Angela Potter but that would make him…..

Hadrian Potter.

Crap older big brother, older big brother that had just nearly killed her. Rebekah didn't answer Hadrian smirked and suddenly there was another explosion, this time it came from the house as the west wing of the house exploded and rained debris all over everyone one.

They all noticed one thing, he was crazy.

After all who the hell goes around blowing up houses? But that made Rebekah pause if he had rigged the car and house what else had he managed to do?

She looked at him, the concern was clear as day to her

"I don't."

hadrian blinked that was new, that was very new. And strange, very strange. But he wasn't sure if he liked it. He looked at her from behind his glasses

"Good, means i won't break Angie's heart when i make you go boom, but then again i could give you an chance then make you go boom if you hurt her."

That was strange and creepy, but it just reinforced their belief that he was crazy, they watched as he walked away smiling turning around he spoke

"You just met the last member of the triplets!"

Hadrian smirked when he heard them begin to talk, they would keep up the crazy strict parent act for as long as they needed to.

It kept them alive, it kept their family safe. It even protected their hearts, after all most people don't date crazy people.

But he knew, that they would find out that they weren't what they portrayed themselves to be, and when they did?

They had no idea what would happen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Request- this one was requested by suntan140 , she asked that Elena got sent to military school. **

**Here is my attempt at it. **

**Prompt- Military school **

* * *

They were on the last straw, Elena had broken every rule that they had set. Sure some of them were a little strict but she had been allowed to run rampant for too long. They had tried everything and nothing was working they had only one option left.

Military school.

They didn't want to send her there but she was out of control, they knew about the vampires, werewolves, wiccans and the hunters. They would be blind not to notice them, after all they noticed the gaudy rings on most of their fingers, even Stefan's which made them wonder why the hell was she dating a vampire to begin with?

Did she have a death wish?

But that could just be them been cynical, they had their hearts broken to many times to allow anyone else in. They had never met a decent vampire either, all of the ones that they had met they were blood thirsty monsters who enjoyed killing and torturing.

So they couldn't understand why she was dating one.

But when Elena came home reeking of weed, drink and smoke they had to put their foot down. So they sent her off to Military school in the hopes that she could learn something and if not?

They could always break out the lighter fluid.


	25. Chapter 25

**prompt- bond.**

**Also all other stories are on hold, and for a good reason. My laptop which i write everything on has been killed, the power pack is broken. Also the screen is smashed, so ermmm yeah**

**I will update when and if i can even if i have to borrow my sisters computer to do so.**

* * *

Little Harry ran as fast as his legs could take him, after all his cousin wanted to play 'Harry Hunting' and Harry didn't feel like been hunted today. Running down a dark alley Harry hid behind a bin making sure that no one could see him, Harry heard a noise it sounded like a groan looking around he spotted a man in a suit on the floor of the alley. making sure that he was quiet Harry walked over to the strange man and asked

"Mister are you okay?"

The man turned around, he had veins under his eyes and fangs? Harry knew that the man was a vampire after all he was friends with a couple, but they couldn't stay with him as they had things to do but that was fine with Harry, after all they said when he was older he could go and visit them. But Harry knew that there were bad vampires in the world, ones that would hurt him if given the chance. So Harry asked again

"Mister are you okay?"

The man shook his head, it looked like he was trying to clear his mind, or maybe he had hit his head?

The man opened his mouth and hissed

"You need to get away from here!"

Harry shook his head, his stubbornness coming out in full form and shook his head. looking around he spotted a shard of broken glass dragging it across his wrist he winced but held his ground, offering his bloody wrist to the vampire he spoke

"You need to feed."

He only had a second to think before the man was on him, lips wrapped around the bleeding wound on his wrist.

It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling for Harry but he had gotten used to it. He did this for his other vampire friends sometimes, they said it lasted longer than normal blood. It had taken an inordinate amount of time for harry's friends to figure out why. Finally they had realized that little Harry was a wizard. Harry's friends promised to help him with his magic the next time they came, but the vampire's came at random times and sometimes Harry wouldn't see them for a year.

The removal of fangs from his wrist brought Harry back to the present. The vampire, who was looking much better now, had stopped feeding and was beginning to stand up.

"Are you okay now Mister?"

Harry asked tearing a part of his filthy shirt off to wrap around his still healing wrist. Harry knew from experience that it would be healed in an hour or two but that didn't mean he could let himself bleed the entire time.

Elijah looked down at the strange boy, who in their right mind would give a vampire blood? Elijah was tempted to bite his wrist and feed the small child his blood, but if something were to happen and the child to die. That was something that Elijah did not want on his conscience, looking at the small child Elijah kneeled down and looked right into his eyes

"You will not remember what happened, only that you hurt your wrist."

Harry tilted his head to the side and said

"Your eyes went funny."

Elijah looked at the small child, he couldn't be compelled?

Still it didn't matter, he needed to get out of the alley and back to his hotel, looking down at the small child he picked him up before running back to his hotel room, placing the child on the couch he walked into the bedroom to get changed, after all his suit was ruined and he felt disgusting after been in that alley for so long.

Elijah walked into the bathroom and picked up the small first aid kit that he kept incase any of his staff hurt themselves, after all most of them didn't want his blood, just incase they died and became vampires. Walking back into the front room he noticed that the child hadn't moved at all, what a strange child.

Harry kicked his legs back and forth as he waited for the vampire to get back. He hadn't been eaten yet so he assumed the vampire wouldn't hurt him. Besides little Harry wasn't afraid of death and, as long as he was here, he couldn't be hurt by his cousin. Harry took a look around the room noting its soft, warm colours and tasteful decor. _I wonder where I am._ Harry thought curiously. _I hope the vampire is okay. he seems really nice. _

The door to the bathroom opened and out stepped the vampire looking better than he had before.

"Hello," Harry chirped happily. "Are you feeling better? I can give you more blood if you need it. I have lots!"

The vampire chuckled before a slightly horrified, slightly shocked expression came over his face. Confused Harry watched him wondering what he would do next.

Elijah pulled his rage in, the sheer bruises and scars that covered the small one's torso and legs were not something he ever wanted to see, it was bad enough that his own childhood was bad and Niklaus's was even worse but in this day and age?

Something was wrong and Elijah wanted to find out what it was, but first he needed to take care of the wound on the wrist and feed the little one after all he had given him blood so the lest he could do was feed him, but first he needed to reply

"Yes little one i am fine."

Harry gave a blinding smile

The smile blinded Elijah for a moment. How could someone in this little one's position be so happy? That smile didn't hold even a bit of bitterness. Quickly Elijah started moving again calling down to get food.

"What is your name little one?" Elijah asked turning back to his guest. Large green eyes looked back at him as the child answered.

"I'm Harry!" He sounded so excited about it. "And I'm seven!"

"Nice to meet you Harry." Elijah replied. "I'm Elijah and very old."

Harry giggled smiling happily up at the vampire, Elijah. All vampires were old, everyone knew that

Elijah looked down at the child and asked

"What is so funny?"

Harry looked at Elijah and stated

"All vampires are old, even i know that!"

Elijah looked at the strange child, and it was true the child was strange, first he offered his blood to a vampire knowing full well that he could die. Then he offers Elijah more blood if he needed it, then the was the scars and bruises, and now it seemed as if Harry knew vampires already which would mean that Harry had fed a vampire before a thought that nauseated Elijah, Elijah had never fed off a child until Harry and now he was feeling guilt about it. In his very long life he had never harmed a child, but then again Harry had slit his own wrist with the glass, so in truth Elijah hadn't done anything to Harry. That helped to alleviate some of the guilt that Elijah was feeling.

Harry looked at the vampire in front of him, and knew that he was feeling guilty taking Elijah's face in his small, work hardened hands Harry smiled

"You dont need to feel guilty."

Elijah looked at Harry, how had the child known what he was feeling?

Harry smiled softly his eyes wide and innocent yet somehow holding a knowledge far beyond his years.

"One of the others taught me." He stated. "He said i was good with feeling and stuff. So now I know what people are thinking and feeling if I want. But it makes me tired."

And Harry yawned his little hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Elijah frowned just slightly wondering if this 'other' was a vampire. It would explain how little Harry knew about his kind.

"Are you tired little one?" He questioned. Elijah would have preferred to feed the child first but food could wait if Harry wanted to sleep.

"I'm okay." Harry replied immediately forcing his eyes open. He wanted to talk more with his new vampire friend.

"Sleep little one." Elijah commanded picking the boy up and placing him down on the bed,

"We will talk more when you wake up." Harry wanted to argue but his eyelids wouldn't stay open and he quickly succumbed to sleep

Elijah had moved back into the front room and picked up a book, he was planning on reading it but he couldn't. Not with the recent conversation going around his head, but it didn't matter. Elijah knew that if Harry knew other vampires then he would become a target to hunters and werewolves that's if he hadn't already. To Elijah the child was strange he was wise beyond his years yet still held that innocence that most children carried, and Elijah didn't want to know what would happen to Harry should he ever lose that innocence, would he turn out like Niklaus? or would he be worse?

But whatever harry turned out to be Elijah knew it would be interesting. Maybe he should stay with the child for a while? it couldn't hurt anything and life had been rather boring for Elijah recently. Elijah sat down beside Harry's still form running his hands through the matted black hair.

"You will make ripples in the world." Elijah decided. "And I will be by your side to see it."

As if sensing that someone was next to him, Harry rolled over and _cuddled _into Elijah's side making the original's eyebrows raise up into his hairline after all no one had ever dared to cuddle with him, not with the presence and danger that he gave off, and those that knew of him well they tended to run far away as possible. looking down at the sleeping child Elijah murmured

"You are indeed an interesting one."

But he let the child cuddle up to him all the same. It had been a long time since anyone had been this comfortable near Elijah.

Harry woke quickly, it was something he had to do if he wanted to survive at the Dursleys. Of course the second he woke up Harry realized he was most definitely not at the Dursley's. Mainly because he was curled up next to a vampire. Elijah, Harry remembered.

"Good afternoon little one." Harry raised his eyes to meet those of the vampire.

He grinned at the laughter in those eyes.

"Hullo!"

Elijah chuckled at the accented voice.

"Are you hungry?"

Harry nodded his head and Elijah began to move intending to get the tray of food that lay across the room.

"No!"

Harry panicked when Elijah attempted to move. Elijah stilled immediately eyes wide in shock at Harry's vehemence.

"Child?"

He questioned but Harry would not meet his eyes.

"Child?' he questioned again.

Harry sniffled but refused to look up.

Harry could see it, there was something wrong with the food. And not in the way that he would of liked, making sure to keep in Elijah's line of sight he walked to the food and shuddered he could see some sort of strange wiggly lines coming off the tray and off the plate looking at Elijah Harry moved the plate off the tray before picking up the tray and holding it up to him.

Elijah's eyes darkened vervain someone had spiked the tray with it! And the little one had noticed. Yes spending time with the little one wouldn't be a bad move at all.

"How did you notice that?"

Elijah questioned impressed and silently furious that it had somehow made its way all the way up here.

"It felt bad." Harry stated staring at the strange lines that were floating off the tray "I don't like it. It wants to hurt someone."

Harry lowered his head, he could feel the anger in the room. and normally when someone was angry they would hurt him, but this new vampire Harry had no idea what to think after all he had been nothing but kind and caring to Harry but Harry knew that every vampire had a beast inside of them, the opposite to what they were and if Elijah was angry enough then he could snap and then Harry could get hurt.

Not that Harry really cared better him than some innocent person

Harry hadn't been innocent since the night he was left on his Aunt and Uncle's door step. He knew just how dark and cruel the world could be but that was okay. It wasn't like Harry deserved any better any way. His Aunt and Uncle had taught him that well.

"I'm sorry," Harry said immediately. Giving a quick apology often lessened punishments, though nothing could make them stop altogether.

ELijah froze as he finally took in the child cowering before him. Harry's shoulders were hunched inwards and his eyes were lowered, body trembling in fear. When the child apologized Elijah felt his heart go out to another being for the first time in a very, very long time.

"Why did you apologize?"Elijah questioned. "You did nothing wrong."

"Its always my fault." Harry replied with certainty. "Whenever someone is angry its my fault. I always get punished for it." Harry replied

Rage, it was all Elijah could feel it burned through his body at an alarming rate. He felt his fangs extend and veins under his eyes pulse, he wanted, no needed to kill something. Elijah had not been this bad since he had a newborn and fledgling.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the fangs, he allowed his mind to blank out after all if he blanked out he couldn't feel the pain.

But oddly enough it never came. When Harry awakened from his trance he was alone in the room, Elijah no where to be seen. Harry looked around slowly before walking to the door. What had just happened? He wasn't injured at all.

Harry tried the door knob only to find it locked. '_He must be coming back for me.'_ Harry thought sadly. Even this seemingly nice man was only going to hurt Harry in the end, just like they all did.

On the other side of town Elijah was stalking through a silent neighborhood following his little ones scent. He was going to kill the dipshits that dared hurt his little one. It didn't even occur to Elijah until he had finished with his job that he had begun calling Harry his. It felt right

Elijah walked back at a pleasurable pace, after all he had killed the ones that had harmed his little one. While it felt right Elijah was wondering what had occurred for him to call Harry his, a deep rumble came from his chest as the thought of Harry. Then it clicked into place, he had heard about mates but had brushed it off believing that they were myth.

Elijah stopped at a park, he needed to think. Elijah considered calling his witch to see if it was true, but shook his head he was only here for a few more days then would be leaving, Elijah's chest tightened at the thought of leaving Harry. But he needed to, he needed to find Niklaus and kill him for what he had done, but he could end up dying then that would leave Harry alone. That alone caused pain to run through him.

Elijah looked at a fountain and tried to remember what he had read or heard about mates but he was coming up blank, after all since Elijah had dismissed it he had no knowledge of it something that he was beginning to regret now.

By the time he got back to his room Harry was asleep under the bed curled up in a tight ball, Elijah frowned that wouldn't do. Picking up Harry he placed the child in the bed and climbed into next to him, Harry immediately cuddled into Elijah.

Before Elijah drifted off he thought that he could get used to this, but if Harry was older than he would show him all the things he wanted to.

Harry woke up warm, warm and comfortable. He shifted slightly turning his head only to stiffen completely. Elijah was curled around him and,worse he was curled around Elijah. The vampire was back to punish him.

Elijah was asleep when it happened. His little one had stiffened in his arms and the smell of fear permeated the air. Elijah rolled out of bed snarling, intending to find and destroy whatever had caused his precious child to be afraid. But when he was awake enough to look around he found nothing. Curious and confused, Elijah turned to ask Harry what was wrong when he noticed that his little one was missing.

Elijah cocked his head listening for a heartbeat...there beneath the bed. Looking under the bed he found Harry curled up in the middle, wide green eyes looking at Elijah in fear.

"What's wrong little one?" Elijah questioned confused.

"I dont want to be punished." Harry murmured. Elijah froze, it felt like he was doing a lot of that lately.

Elijah picked up the bed and moved it, picking up his little one he cuddled Harry to his chest, slowly but surely Harry relaxed. Elijah looked down at Harry and spoke

"i will not harm you little one, on that you have my word."

Harry looked up at Elijah, his green eyes wide and so innocent, and Elijah felt as if he could get lost in those eyes for the rest of his long life.

Harry relaxed completely in Elijah's arms and Elijah was grateful for it, he had no idea how to deal with children especially abused ones. After all it had been years since he had been human and even longer since he had been a child, and it wasn't just that times had changed what once was acceptable then was not now.

Elijah looked down at Harry, it had been twenty four hours since Harry had ate, and with what had been going on Elijah had neglected to feed Harry and that wouldn't do, after all how was Harry supposed to grow if he had no food?

Placing Harry down on the floor Elijah walked over to the phone and called down for room service. Harry watched as Elijah walked back to the front room and sat down, Harry carefully and quietly sat down next to Elijah. Elijah gave a small gentle smile, but Harry wasn't a vampire so he didn't see it, and that was fine for Elijah after all he didn't want Harry to know the nature of their bond just yet.


	26. Chapter 26

**Prompt- years **

* * *

They hadn't seen each other in years, after Elijah had left Harry. He had promised to keep in contact as much as he could but more often than not Elijah forgot about him. But that was okay.

Harry understood that Elijah was a busy person, after all he couldn't expect him to keep a promise he had made years ago.

Harry looked down at his wrist and saw the scar that ran across it, it served as a reminder that he had met Elijah, that what had happened, really did happen. Harry looked down at his book and sighed, he was 21 now.

He hadn't seen or heard from any of his other friends either, he didn't know what had happened they had all been so close when he was younger but as he grew up they seemed to drift away from him, he sometimes wondered if he had done something wrong.

He found himself wondering were they alright?

Did they find what they were looking for?

Questions he had no answer to, he had moved away from london when he turned 18. The city felt to restraining for him, he felt like he couldn't breath. But it wasn't just that it was also the place where he had met Elijah, Damon and Nik.

The three people who had let him down the most, not even when he had found out that Hermione and Ron were not really his friends it hadn't hurt that much, not as much as he thought it would. Because he still had them three, the three he thought that he could count on. Harry sighed and looked out of his window to the nearby field, the apple trees that lived in the field were in full bloom and the blossoms were a truly wonderful sight. At least he thought so. Closing his book Harry went to his bedroom and went to sleep, the only thing he was grateful for was the fact that when he was asleep he didn't feel the betrayal that he did when he was awake.

What he didn't know was there was three people wondering where he was.


	27. Chapter 27

**Prompt- Captor **

* * *

Hands were bound in tight silver chains, eyes were blindfolded, mouth was gagged. A stream of cum leaked down his thighs. The young man who was bound and suspended from the air was aching and tired, he needed to sleep but couldn't. Not yet. After all he had no idea when the person who bound him would be coming back and he had no intention of been caught unaware. Not a second time.

The sound of the door opening caused him to strain his ears, the sound of footsteps echoing on the wooden floor made him even more aware that his captor was in the room with him, a soft caress to his face caused him to lean into the touch. A deep chuckle was heard as the voice spoke

"Very receptive."

A second hand joined the first, this one was trailing down his chest, until it came to a nipple a harsh twist caused the young man to keen. His head was tilted back, if he could of opened his mouth he would of, a dark laugh came from his captor

"You like that do you?"

The young man tried to shake his head, but he didn't have the strength to move it. His captor moved behind him and gripped his hair pulling his head back causing a whimper of pain to come from the young man.

The person who had gripped his head, let go and allowed his head to fall forwards. A tight grip on his chin told him that his captor had hold of his face, he had no idea what was going on until the voice asked

"You do know why you are here Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened, how did the man know his name? Just who was this? He wanted to speak but couldn't, not with the gag. He wanted to look at the man and put a name to face.

The door opened again, the sound of lighter footsteps echoed on the floorboards once again, the smell of cheap aftershave invaded his nose as a softer voice spoke up

"Should we let him down?"

Harry knew that voice! But he couldn't remember where from at the moment, his head was spinning, his joints ached and he wanted to sleep.

"I suppose we should, but a few more moments hanging there will not harm him."

Harry tried to remember where he had heard the voice from, the names were just dancing out of his reach. It was like his mind was teasing him, offering the information only to take it away.

Indian giver!

The sound of chuckling brought him out of his self berating.

"Trying to figure it out?"

He had the names just there! He knew them! Just as he was about to figure it out a finger slid inside of him causing him to arch his back.

"He is still so tight!"

Harry whimpered, he knew what they were planning. Especially when one finger became two, and they began to scissor him, causing more cum to leak down his thighs. Then suddenly the fingers were gone, Harry whimpered in loss. Two chuckles filled the room as someone petted his hair.

"Don't worry you won't be empty for long, little one."

Before Harry had time to comprehend what had been said a cock had pushed its way inside of him, the cum and the slight stretching eased the cock inside of him. There was no burn, one of his captors held still while the second one pulled him against his chest, Harry could tell it was a man for definite now as the hard lines and muscles underneath the shirt suggested as much.

He didn't have time to breath, or adjust. A second cock started to push in him, causing him to whimper and keen, he had felt full with just the one and now he felt to full as if he was bursting at the seams. He needs to breath, to stop and think. It's all too much too fast!

The two men are still as he tries to get his bearings back, he is panting and shaking, he can tell they want to move. To feel him come undone by their hands but he doesn't know if he can. He needs to see them, to see what they look like. To know who did this to him, who betrayed him the way that they did.

But did they?

Had they really done anything that he had objected?

Other than the fact that they had tied him up he had no problem with what they had done to him, he had enjoyed it.

Eventually the blindfold fell off to reveal Elijah and Klaus.


	28. Chapter 28

**Prompt- Bonding**

* * *

Sarah stared hard at the two people in front of her, they wanted to bond with James. Her little nephew, well not so little anymore. But she could still remember the time when he would sit on her knee and ask for stories, it seemed like a lifetime ago now.

But still she was glad that they had asked for her and not Harry or Angela, Harry had been plotting their deaths for weeks now. He didn't like the fact they thought that they were good enough for his son.

Angela just didn't want James to grow up.

But still looking into the eyes of Tyler and Jeremy she could see why James was in love with them, they were refusing to back down despite all they knew about her.

She would be the first to admit that when people heard her name they ran the other way, people were scared of her and for a good reason. She was nasty and dangerous, she didn't take shit from anyone and more often than not killed people for annoying her.

They had balls she would give them that.

"What makes you think I will allow you to bond with James?"

Tyler and Jeremy shared a look before Jeremy answered her

"We don't but we thought you would like the common curtesy of knowing what we plan to do with or without your approval."

Yes she did like them, they would be good for James.

Just as she was about to speak the door opened and a British voice spoke up

"Well what's going on here mate?"

Sarah didn't even spare the man a glance, she couldn't. She had seen the way that the two had tensed but were refusing to back down, they had bigger balls than what she thought. She looked at them, then nodded her head

"You have my permission."

She found herself underneath three sets of eyes, it didn't faze her. She had spent years underneath someone else scrutiny, it hadn't got to her then, and she wouldn't let it now.

But the way that Jeremy's and Tyler's eyes had widened told her that they thought that she wouldn't of agreed, that she would of said no.

"But i will warn you, break James's heart and i will string you up by your intestines and rip your balls off before blending them up into a drink and making you drink it. Do i make myself clear?"

The way that they nodded was comical, sometimes it was good to be the bad guy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Prompt- Pregnant **

* * *

Klaus looked at he body that was curled up beside him, he had slept with Sarah Potter. He had no idea how it had happened or who had started it off, all he knew was that he had slept with her.

But he couldn't complain, his shoulder was just starting to heal off were she had bit him, his back was covered in scratches that were partially healed. She had been wild in bed, and he had enjoyed every minute of it.

But he could also say that he knew next to nothing about her, or Harry or even Angela. The three had just turned up in Mystic falls one day, but they were smart he would give them that. They kept out of all the drama, he knew that they had kept an eye on things but other than that they had stayed out of it.

All he knew was she was sarcastic, she had a sharp wit and even sharper tongue he had been on the receiving end of her barbs a few times. But she was loyal, once you had her loyalty you would never lose it. The same could be said about her trust as well.

He found himself envious of of the loyalty and trust that the three shared.

Harry, was kind perhaps to a fault he put everyone else above himself. He was caring, he had often seen Harry giving the beggars in Mystic fall's park some money to get some food, he had scoffed at the idea. Believing that he was doing it for some other reason, but he later found out that he didn't that he had wanted to do it, for the sole reason that he could.

Angela, she sometimes freaked him out, the way that she would burst out into laughter at the most inappropriate moments, the way that she would say what was one her mind. She was blunt if she didn't like you then she would tell you it to your face no matter how much you might not like it.

So when he had taken Sarah to bed he had thought that she would of been like a blushing virgin, not like a wild cat in bed.

Both he and his clothes had learnt that lesson very well.

But when she rolled over and cuddled into his side he felt warmth, in his heart it was strange he had never felt it before. It was new and foreign, he wasn't sure if he liked it.

So when she had left he hadn't thought anything of her, he hadn't gave her a second thought, but he wanted to the way that she had been so wild and so passionate he wanted it again and again. So when he had found out that she had been kidnapped by some witches for some reason or another he wanted to save her, but he didn't _Elijah _did.

That was when he found out why she had been taken, she was pregnant with his child.

Their child.


	30. Chapter 30

**Prompt- Snapped **

* * *

Caroline Forbes was on a mission, she was going to New Orleans to get a phial of Klaus's, Rebekah's and Elijah's blood.

She had to, she couldn't fail not with her families lives on the line, she had nearly fainted when she had found her godmother, and her sister and brother out cold on the floor. The blood trickling from their eyes, ears and nose.

They had all thought that they would be fine, that they would get _better _ but they didn't they had aged years, what was once stunning 23 year olds they now were 60 year olds their bodies were so frail that it had _scared _her.

But then she found out, they had snapped their mate bonds.

The bonds that were sacred to their kind, all because of her.

Well not just her, but Katherine and Matt as well. They thought that they loved them, so they had snapped their bonds and in doing so condemning themselves to die.

So that is why Caroline was stood outside of the Mikealson mansion, she had to get their blood one way or another. Even if she had to stake them she wouldn't let them die.

She could hear the sounds of a party going on inside, she felt sick at one point she would of loved to have went to a party. She would have danced the night away and got so drunk that she couldn't see straight, she entered the mansion. She had heard about an open invitation for people, she had thought that the idea was stupid. But now she was grateful, Caroline carefully entered the room and looked around she spotted Rebekah flirting with someone she really didn't care who, her god aunty was mated to her?

Then there was Klaus flirting with someone she felt sick, they didn't care. So she turned around to leave.

"Miss Forbes."

Caroline turned around and came face to face with Elijah, she gave the man a small smile. He would never of accepted Harry he was still hung up on Katerina, who was a woman.

Maybe it was been cruel to keep them alive?

Doubt had been nagging at her for awhile but now it was back in full force, was what she doing right?

Caroline looked at Elijah and spoke

"Elijah."

Elijah looked at the young vampire and asked

"Would you like me to get Klaus?"

Caroline shook her head

"No it doesn't matter, I don't know why I came here to begin with now."

Elijah held out his hand and asked

"Would you care for a dance?"

Caroline shook her head

"No I should be getting back to Mystic Falls."

With that she turned around and made to leave, just as she was about to leave her phone went off.

"Caroline."

"_Care, how are you?" _

Tears sprang to her eyes at the sound of how raspy her god uncles voice was, it sounded so weak.

"I am good, you were right by the way."

A raspy chuckle was her answer followed by

"_We know, but you were so determined to do it. Just like your father in that sense." _

Caroline sniffled, she didn't care who heard her at the moment.

"God uncle Harry, I love you."

The sound of the phone been put onto speaker told her everything that she needed to know.

"_We love you our little care bear, we all ways will." _

The line went dead and Caroline broke down, she didn't notice the feel of someone's arms around her, she looked up into Elijah's oak brown eyes and cried. Elijah sighed he didn't know what to do, he didn't have much experience with crying women at all.

"Miss Forbes what is wrong?"

Caroline sniffled and rubbed at her eyes before stating

"My godmother is dying, so are my god aunty and my god uncle and I can't stop it."

A fresh wave of tears made it's way down her face, but she didn't notice that Elijah had froze. His body had became a statue, and he wasn't the only one both Rebekah and Klaus had frozen as well.

They had no idea what was going on but when they did?

Heads would roll for whoever had hurt them.

What they didn't know that all they needed was a small phial of their blood, the blood that Caroline thought that she wouldn't get because they didn't love them or care for them.

How wrong she was.

But would they figure it out in time?


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note- red05 asked for a Kol/Harry here you go!**

**Prompt- Possessive **

* * *

Kol was possessive everyone knew that, what he saw as his, he kept either until he got bored of it and destroyed it or in the case of people killed them.

But not many people or things could hold his interest for long, not any more. Not after spending a century in a coffin courtesy of Klaus.

Everyone knew that you didn't steal from Kol, it was an unspoken rule.

But then he saw _him _long black hair that was like a river of ink, green eyes that would make the finest cut emeralds look dull. Red lips so full that Kol wanted to bite them to see if they tasted like cherries, Kol was possessive everyone knew that.

But when he had Harry?

He had every right to be possessive as Harry was the world's rarest gems.


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors note- ****PyruxDeltax asked that Harry takes a writing course and bumps into one of them, hope you enjoy dear.**

**Prompt- Meet again**

* * *

Harry sighed and pulled his leather jacket closer to his body, he had decided to become a writer. He had taken a creative writing course, but he had also taken art as well.

Art for Nik, who taught him the beauty of it.

Writing for Elijah, who had taught him how to read and write.

Damon gave him his love for leather, so whenever he went out now he always had his leather jacket on.

So here he was in the cold December chill, he had just finished his lesson for the day. He just wanted to go home and have a cup of hot chocolate and sit in front of the fire, maybe do some reading.

He used to love December the way that people would become filled with holiday cheer as they readied themselves for Christmas.

He had been like that once, he would send gifts out to his family, Elijah, Nik and Damon. Sure they didn't send him anything back but he had enjoyed giving them something as they didn't celebrate it, it had been his tradition for years. He didn't have any plans on stopping because they got something.

That was until he got a rather harsh letter from Nik telling him to stop wasting his money as he didn't celebrate the stupid holiday.

Damon had told him unless he was going to send him something useful then not to send him anything at all.

Elijah had asked that he would kindly desist.

It had hurt him so much, he felt like they had ripped his heart out if his chest, it was when he began to close off. He didn't allow people in he couldn't, the three people he thought that cared about him clearly didn't.

So he had no idea why he still did what he did, why he chose the writing class, why he still wore his leather jacket. Why he still loved to paint and draw.

He hated the fact that they still had such a strong hold on him.

So Harry walked along the pavement, the bottom of his trousers were soaking wet off the sleet that was covering everywhere. Harry turned around and bumped into someone send him flying to the ground when a voice snarled out

"Watch where you're going mate."

Harry didn't dare look up, he knew who that voice belonged to. Just as he was about to stand up a second voice spoke up

"Klaus did you even think of helping him up?"

Harry felt like his heart would stop, he knew them Elijah and Nik. He didn't want to see them not now, not after they had thrown him away. Standing up he made his way past them, he didn't want to be there he couldn't not with the two of them so close, he had to get away.

"Woah! Where's the fire?"

Damon, that was Damon.

What were they doing here?

They couldn't be here not after so long!

He was 24 now, they had left alone for years he didn't want them here!

But he knew that deep down that was a lie, he still loved them. He still cared for them, but they had hurt him, they had tore out his heart and stomped on it. Just as he was rounding the corner he heard Nik ask Elijah

"Are you sure that he goes to this college?"

they knew where he went to college at, he knew that he couldn't outrun them forever. He wouldn't be able to, nor did he have the strength. So he did the next best thing, he rushed to his flat and hid there.

But he knew that sooner or later they would come knocking.


	33. Chapter 33

**Prompt- children **

* * *

many people of Mystic Falls stared, a family of _nine_ children, nine!

Many of them pitied the poor woman that had gave birth to them, many women wondered how she had did it. After all most of them had a child or two and the childbirth had been torture for them.

But they were even more shocked when three! Three full grown adults walked up to the house, one man and two women. Were they all sleeping together?

It didn't make any sense to them, at all. All they knew was a large family had moved to Mystic falls, the adults were mysterious and unknown, many people wanted them in their beds because they didn't know anything about them.

The mystery added something more to them.

The children were all well behaved as well, for teenagers.

They had thought with such a large group of teens that the small town would have been destroyed, but instead they were polite, quiet and very respectful. They didn't know what to make of them, the whole family was one giant puzzle.

But after awhile they were left alone, the townspeople knew that they were there, they had seen the teens from time to time. The adults?

They hardly seen, at first some called it bad parenting. After all who leaves their children alone?

Not any decent parent that was for sure, but that was when they paid attention. They left early hours of the morning, and when they came back it was nearly midnight sometimes later.

They felt their respect for them go up, they were working all sorts of hours to make sure that they had a home somewhere that they could live. And they all understood that, so they had decided to help them out, it wasn't giant things just small things like an extra milk when the teens weren't looking.

A discount on the bread.

They had even given jobs to the teens so that they could help their parents.

But even though they had seen the adults they had never seen any partners, it was strange. Normally they would of been someone else helping them. After all nine kids were a lot for anyone to raise, especially three people who were working themselves to the bone.

But that was when they heard things, things that made sense for them.

Harry that was the only male, had lost his wife when he had a drug overdose. She had been pregnant and had taken a dose of heroin which had killed both her and the children that she was carrying. She had also been stealing from him as well.

Angela she was the youngest out of the three of them, she had went into early labor with her three, after her ex-husband had tried to kill her. She had nearly died during childbirth several times, she had bled so badly that they had told her that anymore children and she would die.

Sarah was the eldest of them, form what they had heard she had been a very successful lawyer. But then she had been attacked and had chosen to keep them, her ex-partner had wanted her to get rid of them but she had filed for a divorce.

The townspeople felt their hearts go out to them, they had been through so much yet they were still able to raise nine children, and juggle jobs. Yes they didn't have any friends but it wasn't for lack of trying they simply didn't have time.

So one day when the Mikealsons moved into town they were all hit by an idea.


	34. Chapter 34

**Prompt- Married **

* * *

Hermione Granger, was intriguing to him. She was smart and beautiful, she had long sleek brown hair that was nearly always tied up either in a bun or a ponytail. The only reason he knew what her hair looked like was because he had seen her naked once.

Her body was what every man dreamed of, she had curves, and he wouldn't deny that.

He desired her, that much he knew. But everytime he tried to get near her she rebuffed him time and time again, he was beginning to lose his patience with her. So he asked her to the ball.

What he didn't expect was for her to turn up with another woman, she was tall. Long inky black hair that cascaded down her back in waves, full red lips and the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. All eyes were on the two, they walked over to him and the tall goddess spoke

"You're the one that has been chasing after my wife."

Wife?

What?

Hermione looked at her and hissed

"Sarah we talked about this!"

Sarah looked at him and gave him a once over, she was looking for something, something that only she could see before she nodded her head. The next time she spoke her voice was husky

"As I was saying, Hermione wanted to invite you to our bed. But since I hadn't met you she didn't, it is a pleasure to meet you Klaus."

The last part was purred, the way that her eyes were half lidded and she was biting her bottom lip made desire run through his veins he wanted _both_ of them.

Hermione's pupils had became wide as she looked at the two, the scene that they were making was setting fire to her blood and her panties to become wet.

Sarah smirked as she said

"But we do have a ball to attend do we not?"

Klaus snarled at the mention of the stupid ball, he didn't want to go now. But the look of arousal and promise that it would be well worth it made him offer his arms to the two women who took an arm each, when they walked into the ballroom they made quite the scene.

All eyes were on him and he knew that his siblings could smell the arousal that was wrapped around all three of them, Klaus just smirked.


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors note- Red05 asked for a Harry/Alaric pairing, here you go dear! **

**Prompt- Drinking buddy. **

* * *

He had been in Mystic falls for years now, he wanted to move on. But he couldn't, he had two teens to look after.

He and Damon had a falling out, he knew that Damon and Jeremy were dating, everyone in the town did. But he still didn't want the teen to get hurt, after all he was their guardian.

There was also the problem with Elena, she was beginning to become out of control. It seemed like everything he was doing for her wasn't good enough, that he could do better. It was her way or no way.

But still sitting at the Grill drinking his bourbon, he felt at ease until a voice spoke up

"I will have what he is having."

Alaric turned around and felt his breath hitch, the man that was sat next to him was beyond words. His skin was so white it reminded him of freshly fallen snow, his lips were so red he was reminded of the color blood. Which he had seen more times than he cared to think about.

And the eyes!

God, his eyes were like emeralds, shining in the sun. So when the man sat next to him Alaric felt his heartbeat quicken, lust coursed through his veins. But he could also see everyone else looking at the man, and felt smug that he had decided to sit next to him. Looking at the man he grunted

"Alaric."

Soft tinkling laughter echoed throughout the grill

"Harry."

The two sat there and drank bourbon together, they didn't care about the rumours that would be around town the next day. But Alaric found that he had a new drinking buddy.


	36. Chapter 36

**Prompt- Marriage 2 **

* * *

Hogwarts, the ruling nation of Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Hogwarts and ruled over all four nations for as long as anyone could remember, but then there was New Orleans home of the Mkaelsons.

The ruling vampires, an original family.

The first ever vampires to be created.

Hogwarts was ruled by the triplets, Sarah, Angela and Harry.

They were fair and loving, the complete opposite of the Mikaelsons who were known for being cold and cruel. More often than not there was a execution in New Orleans. Their name alone would scare people.

However there was a wedding.

It had been arranged behind their backs the triplets had no idea about it, if they did everyone knew that they would have flipped. But still the wedding was on, the date was set and now all the needed to do was get the brides to meet their grooms.

"Really brother?"

Laughter echoed through the halls, everyone turned and looked at them. Long inky black hair tied in a plait. Their cheeks were flushed off laughing, their lips were full and reminded most people of fresh blood. They had heart shaped faces, with a small straight nose, but the crowning glory for anyone who met them was the eyes.

They reminded people of emerald that glistened in the sun.

Harry laughed at the look on Angela's face she she flicked a piece of hair out of her face as she smiled

"Yes Harry did you really need to do that?"

They came to a stop, the Mikaelsons were in their home. Sarah looked at Moody who just shook his head, he had no idea what was going on. They looked around the room, several people would not meet their eyes, they looked at each other then back to the Mikaelsons.

"What is going on?"

One of them stepped forward, Mikael head of the house, and windower.

"We are here to discuss the marriage."

Their eyes narrowed, as their magic began to curl around their bodies. The glass in the windows began to crack like a spider web. Angela turned and hissed at them

"What marriage?"

They knew that whatever was said next had to be careful, and well timed that was until Kol blurted out

"Your marriage to us darling."

The glass shattered and went straight for the Mikaelsons, they moved out of the way as the glass embed itself into the wall. They didn't even spare them a glance as they stormed out of the room with Moody cackling behind them, several of them shared a look this was going to be harder than they thought.


End file.
